holiday fun for kagura
by firufiru
Summary: Kagura dan kakakknya jalan jalan tanpa sepengetahuan pacarnya. apa yang terjadi ketika pacar Kagura mengetahuinya? apakah Kagura akan di marahi? kalau pun iya Kamui akan beraksi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimare**

 **Gori—maksudnya Sorachi sensei**

 **Warning**

 **Sudah pasti OOC, typo, dll**

 **DLDR**

 **R & R**

Menjadi seorang mahasiswa emang ga mudah. Apalagi mahasiswa semester bontot kayak gini, tiap hari selalu terbayang bayang oleh skripsi. Skripsi nomer satu, pacar? entah nomor sekian aku tak peduli, persetan dia akan marah marah atau menuntut ini itu yang penting masalah kuliah kelar dulu.

"Hah~~~ untung ada si sadis sama baka aniki, kalau nggak ada mereka berdua entah apa jadinya aku ini"

Okeh mungkin urusan skripsi udah mau kelar, sekarang makan ah~~~

"Kagura chan~~~ kau ada di dalam?"

Eh itu suara nii chan, kenapa dia ada disini? Bukannya kemarin lusa dia pamit denganku ke Amerika?

 **Tap tap tap**

"Nii chan? Mengapa kau ada disini ? Bukankah kau harusnya ke Amerika nyusul papi?"

"Kau ini, kan sudah bilang disana aku hanya rapat penting aja dan mampir sebentar ke rumah papi"

"Yah padahal hari ini aku ingin nginap ke rumahnya Soyo chan"

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh kemana mana apalagi harus menginap begitu Kagura chan, aku kan udah pulang"

"huffff. . . aku kira kau ke Amerika sampai mingguan tapi ternyata tiga hari aja di sana. Gagal semua deh rencanaku"

"Heh~~~ jadi selama ini kalau aku meninggalkamu sendirian di rumah kau akan seenaknya sendiri pergi kesana kemari tanpa seizinku? Hah~~~ papi sudah menyuruhku untuk menjagamu kagura chan, jadi aku harus protectif terhadapmu"

"Nii chan, sekali aja"

Baka aniki tetep _keukeuh_ geleng geleng kepala

 **Grep. . .**

 **Cup. . .**

"Ya ya nii chan~~~, nii chan paling ganteng deh sedunia"

"Walaupun kau memelukku,menciumku dan merayuku sekali pun _no way_ tidak berpengaruh terhadapku"

Ck sialan, ohh maafkan aku Soyo chan~~~

"Arrgghhh baiklah baiklah aku akan menghubungi Soyo chan kalau acara menginapnya batal"

"hmm, segera hubungi sekarang"

Tut tut tut. . . .

" _Iya halo Kagura chan kau jadi menginapkan?"_

"Soyo chan~~~ maafkan aku yahh, aku tak jadi menginap karena baka aniki ku ternyata udah pulang dan tidak boleh pergi malam ini"

Kamui hanya mengerutkan dahinya ketika aku memanggilnya baka aniki, hahaha lucunya. .

" _Heh~~~ tidak jadi? Ya sudah kalau begitu tidak apa apa Kagura chan syukurlah kalau kakakmu sudah pulang, jadi kau tak sendirian lagi di apartemenmu"_

"Kalau begitu selamat malam Soyo chan dan sekali lagi maafkan aku"

" _Selamat malam juga Kagura chan dan iya iya aku sudah memaafkanmu kok jadi tenang saja"_

Tut tut tut. . .

"Kau puas, Baka aniki"

"Hahaha jangan cemberut begitu imoutou chan, kau lucu sekali"

"Hufff kalau begitu sebagai gantinya traktir aku makan sepuasku"

"Baiklah apa pun untukmu adikku sayang. . . **Cup**. . ."

"Jangan mencium pipiku sembarangan nii chan, aku bukan lagi anak kecil"

"Heh~~~ kau tadi juga sudah mencium pipiku Kagura chan"

Huh sial, aku malu sekali

.

.

.

 **~~DI RESTORAN~~**

"Jadi bagaimana kuliah mu?"

"Hmm baik baik saja, selama ada si sadis sama nii chan masalah kuliah beres"

"Lalu bagaimana kabar si sadismu itu?"

"Dia masih ada prancis bersama kakak iparnya, katanya ada kerjasama bisnis disana"

"Ooh gitu, besok lusa kau ada waktu?"

"Ya ada sekitar seminggu aku libur, emang ada apa?"

"Kita jalan jalan yuk, berdua? Bagaimana?"

"emmm. . . oke kemana?"

"kemana aja yang kau mau"

"kalau gitu, gimana kalau ke Belanda lalu Brazil kemudian Jamaica-"

"Hah~~~ kau berniat mau keliling benua? Yang benar saja? Hanya satu tempat saja"

"Huh pelit. Kalau begitu hmm kemana ya?"

"Aku sarankan pergi ke Itali saja, disana aku sekalian membicarakan tetntang bisnisku sebentar setelah itu kita berwisata sesukamu, bagaimana?"

"Kau ini _modus_ sekali sih, aku tahu kalau sudah urusan dengan bisnis pasti panjang jadinya. Katamu liburan? Huh"

"Cuma sebentar sayang~~~ beberapa jam aja kok setelah itu terserah kau mau jalan jalan kemana, tapi tetep di wilayah itali lohh kakak malas kalau kita terbang lagi"

"Huh iya iya, lagi pula kau kan yang mengajak"

"Baguslah kalau nyadar hehehe"

Tapi lumayan juga liburan, sementara beberapa bulan ini aku selalu dikejar kejar oleh Skripsi terus. Kalau saja Sougo ikut juga, hah pasti kakak tidak menyetujuinya karena sudah pasti dia akan kujadikan obat nyamuk khukhukhukhu

"Ada apa nyengir nyengir sendiri? Adikku sekarang otaknya udah nggak beres"

"Maka dari itu aku butuh ajakanmu tadi, liburan~~~, umm ka. .kalau aja Sougo ikut"

"Tidak, kalau kau mau ngajak si sadis aku malah tidak ikut. Kalian aja pergi berdua, karena sudah DIPASTIKAN aku akan jadi obat nyamuk disana"

"Heheheh"

Sudah kuduga, aku hanya nyengir sambil menjulurkan ujung lidahku

.

.

.

 **~~~DIKAMPUS~~~**

"Hallo Kagura chan"

"Soyo chan, yang kemarin maaf yahh nggak jadi nginap di rumahmu karena kakakku ternyata udah pulang"

"Sudah kubilang Kagura chan tidak apa apa, kau ini masih aja"

"hehe, Oh ya Soyo chan besok aku akan liburan kau mau oleh oleh apa nanti?"

"Woaahhh liburan sama siapa? Sougo san?"

"Bukan si sadis masih di Prancis dia pulang dua minggu lagi, aku liburan hanya dengan kakakku"

"Hah Kamui san? Cie cie cie berduaan nih ye?"

"Soyo chan ingat dia kakakku tahu"

"Hehehe maaf, pasti nanti kalau Sougo san tahu dia akan iri ah tidak tepatnya CEMBURU"

"Salah siapa nggak pulang pulang"

"Cie cie ada yang kangen nih?"

"Soyo chan hentikan cie-an mu, jadi kau mau tidak sih aku belikan oleh oleh?"

"Tentu aja mau Kagura chan, tolong belikan parfum dan gelang yang cantik yah Kagura chan~~~"

"Oke oke itu gampang"

"Kagura chan emang yang terbaik deh, duh makin sayang aja nih"

"Huentuikuan ciubuituanmu Souyou chuan (hentikan cubitanmu Soyo chan)"

"Hehehe, kalau begitu selamat bersenang senang dengan kakakmu tercuintah yahh"

"Iya iya, kau ini _lebay_ amat sih amat aja ga lebay lebay kyak gitu"

"hah amat itu siapa"

"lupakan"

"hoi Kagura chan tunggu"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Sudah lama menjadi silent reader, saatnya mencoba beraksi jadi author V^.^V

Jadi kalau ada kesalahan maafkan author yang amatiran ini~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimare**

 **Sorachi sensei**

 **Warning**

 **Sudah pasti OOC, typo, alur berantakan**

 **DLDR**

 **R & R**

Ini di ambil dari sudut pandang Kagura atau **POV Kagura** dari chap 1 sampai akhir.

Semoga terhibur.

 **~~~DI KAMPUS~~~**

Drtt. . . drttt. .drtt

Hmm nii chan? Mengapa menelponku disaat jam kerja?

"Ada apa nii chan, bukankah ini masih jam kerjamu?"

" _Iya sih tapi jam kerjaku hampir selesai"_

"Lalu?"

" _Ck. . dingin sekali adikku ini. Nanti kalau udah mau pulang aku jemput yah"_

"Untuk apa jemput segala, aku pulang seperti biasa dengan Soyo chan"

" _Ayolah Kagura chan, biarkan kakak kerenmu ini jadi sorotan mahasiswi cantik disana, aku tahu ada beberapa cewek di kampusmu yang telah terpesona denganku hahay"_

"Jangan kepedean deh, keren dari mananya?"

" _Jangan tsundere adikku sayang, kau juga mengakui kalau aku keren . ."_

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau keren? Lebih kerenan monyetnya kyuubei chan dari pada kau"

" _Hah. . . kau menyamakan aku dengan monyet? Bahkan lebih kerenan monyetnya? Kau tega sekali Kagura chan"_

"yah terserah kau saja, aku pulang jam tiga sore, ingat jam tiga sore. Terlambat satu detik saja kaset CD xxxx yang ada di bawah kasurmu aku bakar"

" _tu. .tu. .tunggu dulu Kagura chan bagaimana kau tahu kalau disana ada kaset seperti itu? Hoiii! Kau membongkar kamarku hah!"_

" _Iiee,_ kau saja yang tidak professional menyimpan kaset laknat seperti itu"

" _se. .sebernarnya itu punya Abuto san yang tertinggal di kamarku Kagura chan, percayalah"_

"Alasan, aku tahu semua tentangmu nii chan, memang sudah berapa lama aku tinggal denganmu hah!"

" _O. .okey kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu tepat waktu, jaaa"_

Tut tut tut

Mampus ketahuan sekarang kan kebiasaanmu, jadi jangan main main denganku nii chan

.

.

.

 **~~~PULANGNYA~~~**

Di depan gerbang kampus terparkirlah sebuah mobil sport berlogo banteng nyruduk bermerk Lamborghini Reventon berwarna abu abu semi silver kinclong dimana sang empunya telah berdiri gagah dengan tangan terlipat didepan dadanya sambil badan menyender ke mobil. Senyuman manis khas Kamui yang bisa membius para _ladies_ disekitarnya, menatap tajam ke arahku mengejek bukti kalau dia menang. Menang dari apa? Tentu menang dari bukti omongannya kalau pasti ada mahasiswi yang berdecak kagum terhadapnya dan satu lagi, kaset CD xxxx-nya selamat.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dan menatapnya bosan, ya ya ya kau selamat hari ini baka aniki.

"Okey ladies, tolong buat jalan untuk tuan putriku tercinta, dia ingin lewat"

Semua mahasiswi yang tadinya menatap kagum kakakku sekarang beralih menatapku dengan heran ada juga yang iri dan banyak lagi.

"Heh. . . dia siapanya pemuda tampan itu?"

"Apa dia pacarnya? Aku iri sekali dia sangat tampan, keren, dan kaya"

"cih. . . gadis itu sudah mendapatkan duluan"

"Kalau di lihat lihat mereka mirip yah"

Begitulah salah beberapa gumamam para mahasiswi yang melirik ke arahku, sampai Soyo chan yang ada di sampingku menyadarkanku.

"Ehm. . kalau begitu Kagura chan sampai jumpa lagi, aku juga sudah di jemput kok"

"Ah Soyo chan baiklah, sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa Kamui san~~~"

"Oh ya sampai jumpa Soyo san"

 **Cklek. .**

"Silahkan Kagura chan"

"Nii chan aku bisa sendiri, ayo cepat aku akan segera beres beres untuk besok"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Heh. . . dia memanggil cowok keren tadi nii chan?"

"Tak ku sangka"

"Sudah ku duga dia mirip sih"

"Aku iri sekali pada Kagura san, dia mempunyai kakak tampan seperti dia ah~~~ kalau aku punya kakak seperti itu, aku rela _incest_ deh sama saudara sendiri"

Begitulah kira kira komentar cewek cewek setelah tahu siapa kamui. Tunggu _incest?_ Apa itu? Ah sudahlah lupakan.

.

.

.

 **~~~BESOKNYA DI BANDARA~~~**

"Mengapa masih cemberut gitu sih, minta dicium ya" nii chan menatapku memelas sambil memonyongkan bibir _sexy_ nya "Diamlah baka aniki, mengapa Sadaharu tidak dibawa? Dia nanti akan kesepian nii chan~~~" sambil pura pura nangis Bombay.

"Kagura chan Sadaharu tidak boleh di bawa ke dalam pesawat. Lagi pula dia akan baik baik saja bersama Gin san jadi tenang lah"

"Tapi nii chan aku tak ingin berpisah dengan Sadaharu" ohh sadaharuuuu maafkan aku, aku meninggalkanmu selama seminggu. "Kau tak ingin berpisah dengan Sadaharu? Kalau begitu kita tak jadi berangkat. Baiklah ayo pulang" ucapnya sebal sambil berbalik ingin pulang "Ehh jangan. Ya udah deh kita berangkat sekarang" dengan berat hati aku pergi juga, kan sayang kalau liburan gratis di sia sia-in.

"Nah gitu dong, nanti kita bawakan oleh oleh untuk Gin san dan anjing mu itu"

"umm. ."

" **Cup. . .** masih cemberut, aku bakal cium lagi" sialan baka aniki ini benar benar "Nii chan aku malu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi huffft" dengan wajah yang masih merah merah semu pink, ku hentakkan kakiku dan berjalan cepat menuju pesawat.

"Hoi Kagura chan tunggu"

.

.

.

"Minggir, aku yang di dekat jendela"

"Iya iya"

.

.

"Maaf tuan dan nyoya mau pesan apa?" akhirnyaaa makan juga, baiklah pesan apa saja yang ada di pikiranku "Ehh. . aku pesan _spagety, fried chiken,pasta,beff,French fries,burger,seafood_ dan untuk minumanya aku ingin _cola dan milk shake vanilla"_

"Kau fikir tempat ini restoran hah dan Kau yakin akan menghabiskannya, kalau tidak nanti ku bantu habiskan" nii chan menatapku modus bilang aja pengen juga, ingin pesan dengan menu yang sama tapi lebih milih jaim "Diamlah nii chan aku sedang kesal butuh asupan makanan di perut dan tidak perlu membantu menghabiskannya"

"Baiklah aku pesan _Spagety dan seafood_ saja. Minumnya _milk shake chocolate"_ cih sok makan sedikit biasanya juga ramen sepanci dia sendiri yang habisin.

"Baiklah tuan tunggu sebentar"

.

.

.

"Aku kenyang sekali nii chan" benar benar Kenyang, untung nggak mabuk udara *emang ada mabuk udara?*

"Salah sendiri makan banyak banyak di pesawat. Aku sih akan lanjut makan banyak di restoran Itali kalau sudah sampai" wiihh sombong sok makan itali, makan keju aja mau muntah karena rasanya terlalu asin baginya. Tapi enak juga makan makanan itali, dia ini curang sekali.

"Kau curang nii chan mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Kalau begini kenyangnya bagaimana aku bisa menikmati makan yang ada disana? Ahhhh~~~"

"Besok kan bisa, kau harus istirahat dulu baka imoutou"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

 **~~~SESAMPAINYA~~~**

"Akhirnya, ayo nii chan kita akan langsung ke hotel kan?" aku sangat lelah, ingin rasanya langsung ambruk di kasur "Iya tentu, kita mengalami _jet lag_ ini sudah malam kau istirahatlah dulu. Di hotel nanti kau akan menemui Mutsu, dia nanti yang mengantarkanmu ke hotel"

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku ada pertemuan bisnis di sini sekarang, aku cuma sebentar. Aku akan menyusul beberapa jam lagi ke hotel"

Lagi lagi bisnis

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Aku pergi dulu, taxi nya ada di sana. Hati hati sayang"

"Iya kau juga hati hati"

.

.

.

 **~~~DI PARIS, PRANCIS~~~**

 **~~~DI CABANG PERUSAHAAN OKITA CORP~~~**

 **SOUGO POV**

"Apa ada jadwalku yang kosong, Yamazaki?"

"Ya ada pak, dari jam 3 sampai jam 5 anda tidak ada jadwal"

"Baiklah kau boleh keluar"

"Baik pak"

Huh lelahnya, sudah satu bulan aku meninggalkan si China untuk urusan bisnis. Dan sudah tiga hari ini aku tak menghubunginya karena jadwalku padat. Si China juga begitu, tak menghubungiku. Paling paling urusan skripsi yang belum kelar jadi tak bisa menghubungiku, tapi kan nelpon beberapa menit aja nggak masalah kan? Entah mengapa aku merindukannya. Ck aku harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah bisnis disini, setelah itu aku akan bebas menyiksa si China *lebih tepatnya bermesraan dengan si China*.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

"Pak tolong tanda tangani laporan dan dukumen ini"

"baiklah, apa laporan keunangannya belum selesai?"

"Sudah pak, tinggal di rekap ulang saja dan masalah di perusahaan ini akan selesai"

"Ya aku harap begitu"

Tunggulah sebentar lagi Kagura aku akan pulang, aku tahu selama aku menghubungimu kau selalu saja menyakan kapan aku pulang. Kau pasti juga merindukanku China.

 **SOUGO POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~DI HOTEL~~~**

"Silahkan ikuti saya, Kagura sama. Saya akan mengantar ke kamar anda"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Mutsu san"

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku telah sampai di kamarku. Arhhhgghh aku lelah sekali, aku langsung tidur aja lah, terserah nii chan akan pulang atau tidak. Aku tidak mengunci pintunya.

.

.

.

 **KAMUI POV**

Tok tok tok

"Kagura chan, kau ada di dalam?"

". . . ."

Apa dia sedang mandi ya? Mungkin tidak, ini sudah malam.

 **Cklek. .**

Tidak di kunci? Ceroboh sekali dia ini. Aku akan melihat dikamarnya.

 **Tap tap tap**

Ternyata dia sudah tidur, dan apa apaan ini dia bahkan belum ganti bajunya. Dia ini, apa aku pakaikan saja ya? Ah tidak tidak kalau dia bangun pasti akan marah, Sudahlah dia kelihatan sangat lelah.

Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut, menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi mata biru sama sepertiku yang masih terpejam. Kau sudah berusaha keras kagura chan, aku berusaha akan membantumu apapun yang kau butuhkan. Dan ini adalah bantuan kecilku untuk merefresh kepalamu yang setiap hari nyut nyutan kan, aku tahu semuanya tentangmu entah masalah kampus atau masalah dengan Sougo sekali pun. Aku tahu di kampus kau selalu di tatap iri mahasiswi di berbagai fakultas dan jurusan, kata Soyo chan mengapa mahasiswi perlakukan begitu padamu itu karena kau terlalu cantik dan kata mereka memang pantas bersama dengan si sadismu itu yang mempunyai entah berapa banyak fans disana.

Kau adalah adik yang paling aku sayangi *iya lah siapa lagi adiknya coba*, untung pacarmu itu sahabat sekaligus teman bisnisku sendiri,kalau tidak? Siapa yang aku suruh menjagamu sewaktu aku dan papi pergi? Dan siapa yang bisa dengan bebas memukul dan menghajar disaat aku stress? Kalau orang lain menjadi pacarmu, pasti pacarmu langsung memutuskanmu karena nanti dikira mempunyai kakak ipar yang kejam, padahal aku sangat baik *memukul dan menghajar itu, apakah baik? Kamui kun nyadar dong*.

Untungnya saat ini aku tidak ada jadwal padat, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku dengan Kagura chan, lagi pula dia mengatakan ingin sekali liburan bulan lalu. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus, kalau ada si sadis disini aku pasti tak bisa berduaan dengan adik tercuintah ku ini.

Aku kecup dahi, pipi dan bibirnya lembut, owwwhhh dia itu masih adikku yang kecil dan menggemaskan~~, kalau si sadis itu tiba tiba ingin membawa pergi *melamar* adikku tersayang, aku masih tidak rela~~ *makanya cari pacar Kamui kun*. Dia dulu selalu memanggilku onii chan dengan suara cemprengnya dan menangis di pelukanku kalau dia ketakutan, bahkan dulu kita sering mandi berdua tapi dia sudah tidak mau lagi mandi denganku setelah aku mengajaknya minggu lalu *ya iya lah kau emang kakak yang mesum Kamui kun*. Kagura chan memang selalu dekat denganku di banding papi karena papi sering keluar negeri dari Kagura chan masih kecil. Mami? Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan kami waktu kita masih kecil.

Baiklah aku juga butuh istirahat, tapi _BTW_ aku tidur dimana? Ini hotel dengan satu kamar. Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa, itu nggak enak. Aha! Aku punya ide, khuhuhuhu.

Aku berbisik tepat di telinga Kagura chan "Kagura chan, tolong geser sedikit" *walaupun kasur hotel ini _king size_ akal akalan kamui aja supaya bisa dempetan dengan adek kesayanganya*

"emmmhh nii chan berisik" yes berhasil, segera saja aku tak ingin membuang kesempatan. Ahhh memang nyaman tidur dengan adikku yang manja ini.

"Kagura chan, nii chan tak bisa tidur, peluk nii chan dong" bisikku lagi semoga dia tidak bangun

"emmhh baiklah" Yes lagi fufufufu, tangan kananku menjadi bantal Kagura chan sedangkan tangan kiriku memeluk Kagura chan, lalu Kagura chan menghadapku dengan tangan kanannya memelukku, Bahkan kaki kiriku berada di atas pahanya. Ya Tuhan semoga besok pagi tak ada teriakan yang mengganggu tidur indahku *aku tidak yakin Kamui kun*.

 **KAMUI POV END**

Terimakasih sudah membaca~~~

Terimakasih juga yang udah meriview, follow dan fav.

Seperti author kebanyakan kritik dan saran akan menjadi penentu lanjut atau tidaknya cerita ini, mau curhat atau apapun akan aku terima.


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm hangat dan nyaman, tunggu aku pernah tahu bau wangi ini. Bau mint yang sangat familiar. Kubuka mataku perlahan pemandangan yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah bibir merah tipis yang sedikit membuka. Tunggu bibir? Perlahan mataku menatap keatas dan. . . . . . .

ARRGGHHHHHHHHHH

.

Chapter 3

 **Sorachi sensei**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, typo, alur berantakan**

 **DLDR**

 **R & R**

Ini di ambil dari sudut pandang Kagura atau **POV Kagura** dari chap 1 sampai akhir.

Maaf dengan bahasa yang kasar dan tidak sopan karena dari animenya sendiri juga begitu^^

Happy reading.

.

"Ck masih pagi jangan teriak teriak Kagura chan nggak enak di dengar tetangga"*maaf kamui kun hotel ini kedap suara* matanya masih terpejam dan dengan santainya dia berkata sepeti itu.

 **BUAKKKK** aku pukul wajahnya dengan bantal dan tiba tiba dia terduduk sambil mengambil sikap kuda kuda layaknya ingin bertarung. "Apa apaan kau ini tidur di ranjangku hah?" Teriakku didepan wajahnya yang setengah mengantuk. "Memangnya mengapa? bukannya dulu memang kita sudah sering tidur berdua lagipula aku sudah meminta ijinmu tadi malam" katanya sambil kembali tidur dan mengabaikanku dengan mode marah seperti sekarang ini.

"Hah, itu kan dulu dan kapan aku mengijinkanmu untuk tidur disampingku?" tanyaku heran

"Tadi malam waktu kau sudah tidur"jawabnya sambil menarik selimut sampai kedagunya.

"Jelas saja aku sudah tidak sadar, kau memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan baka anikiiiii" tanpa basa basi lagi aku tarik selimut dan aku seret dia sampai jatuh dari ranjang. "I. .I. .itaiii shhh Kau kejam Kagura chan" dengan bibir mengerucut dia mengusap kepalanya yang benjot akibat ciuman sayang dari lantai.

"Tidur di sofakan bisa" sambil melipat kedua tanganku kedada melirik baka aniki dibawah.

"Nggak mau, nanti pegal pegal badanku, lebih enak tidur diranjang apalagi ditemani oleh Kagura chan" tolaknya sambil menyeringai mesum, belum kapok juga nih anak.

"Hah sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu, buatlah sarapan sebagai ganti kekesalanku hari ini" ujarku dingin sambil bebalik ke kamar mandi.

Dengan gerakan kilat dia sudah berdiri tegak "Kagura chan aku ikut, aku akan membantumu un –"

 **DUAKKK**

"ARGGGHHHRRHHHH #$%%&*($#%^XXXX***&&*"

 **KAMUI POV**

Sialan Kagura chan kalau mau nendang liat liat dululah targetnya. Oohh tidak! apa kabar juniorku yang satu ini, semoga saja masih bisa digunakan lagi. Ahh mungkin jadi bengkak, tidak tidak mungkin, aku harus melihat keadaannya. Liatlah jalanku saja sudah ngangkang begini kayak abis ikutan sunatan masal aja, juniorkuuu semoga kau baik baik saja ya sayang abis ini aku akan ke klinik untuk di periksa oleh Hinowa san hehe lumayan mumpung paman hosen sedang pergi khukhukhu.

 **KAMUI POV END**

.

.

"Baiklah hari ini kau ingin kemana?"

"Ummm. . .aku ingin coba ke Castel Sant' Angelo, bagaimana boleh?" tentu HARUS diperbolehkan orang dia yang ngajak hihihi.

"Tentu saja adikku sayang apa sih yang nggak buat kamu" tuh kan gombalnya kumat lagi.

"Baiklah tunggu apa lagi? ayo berangkat sekarang, yahoooooo" teriakku keras tanpa peduli omelan nii chan yang menyuruhku untuk tidak berlari lari.

"Dasar anak itu benar benar, kayak belum pernah liburan saja"

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu memakai mobil sport Lamborghini Reventon, kali ini nii chan ingin tampil beda menggunakan mobil tercepat yang dia punya Bugatti Veyron. Tidak hanya cepatnya saja yang jadi incaran nii chan tapi juga _body_ nya yang aduhayy dengan warna hitam kinclong tanpa gores sedikit pun. Cewek mana yang nggak kepencut coba? Tapi sayang, nii chan sedang jomblo. Yang naksir sih banyak tapi yang nempel sampai dihati tuh belum ada, ingin coba coba takutnya trauma lama terulang kembali. Sampai papi mengancam nii chan dengan acara perjodohan segala, takut dianya jomblo berkepanjangan. Tunggu . . . mengapa malah ngomongin baka aniki sampai situ?

"Nii chan aku tahu ini mobil punya kecepatan di atas rata rata, tapi awas kau ya kalau nyetir kayak dikejar setan, aku akan langsung menghancurkan mobil kesayangan yang keduamu ini" ancamku pada nii chan biar nggak ngebut, kan nggak lucu juga nanti kalau sampai ditujuan malah langsung kerumah sakit karena jantungan.

"J—jangan dong Kagura chan. Iya nanti pelan pelan, sekalian pamer juga hehehe, siapa tahu ada cewek yang ngelirik" modusnya nii chanku ini.

"Iya ngelirik mobilnya bukan orangnya, sudahlah fokus pada jalanmu jangan bicara terus"

"Iya iya jangan galak galak dong Kagura chan, aku tuh nggak bisa diginiin" idih nangis bombay, lebay amat nii chanku ini. Untung punya kakak satu kalau banyak gimana jadinya nanti.

.

.

.

"HOOOAAAHHH woiii nii chan kapan sampainya? Aku bosan. Ngantuk nih, nggak ada cemilan apa gitu?" Tanyaku malas sambil senderan jok mobil.

"YANG SURUH PELAN TADI SIAPA HAHH BAKA IMOUTOU!" teriaknya sambil mukul stir mobil. "Nggak ada, sengaja aja nggak nyediain cemilan disini. Aku nggak mau mobilku nanti kotor, aku tahu gimana kau kalau udah ketemu sama cemilan aja langsung diembat tanpa perduli apapun" lanjutnya dengan rasa agak nyindir, matanya sesekali melirikku melihat responku.

"Ya udah"

"Eh? Kau nggak marah?"

"Marah pun percuma itu membuatku tambah semakin lapar tahu, huh" aku pun langsung mengeluarkan _smartphone_ ku.

"Iya nanti setelah ini kita makan dulu ya, baru kita keliling" bujuknya, sepertinya dia merasa bersalah. Hmm itu bagus, ku kerjaiin aja sekalian.

"Nggak usah" jawabku jutek sambil cemberut.

"Ya udah kalau gitu" Sialan kenapa cepet sekali pasrah sih, pantes aja jomblo terus. Dianya aja nggak bisa mengerti apa maunya cewek *nggak semua cewek tsundere sepertimu Kagura chan. (Kagura: #tendang author)*

.

.

.

 **~SAMPAINYA DI CASTEL SANT' ANGELO** ~

"Akhirnya huh, perjalanan selama 3 jam akhirnya sampai juga. padahal kalau mau ngebut bentar setengah jam udah sampai"

". . . . . . . "

"Yah malah molor nih anak, BANGUN UDAH SAMPAI, KALAU NGGAK BANGUN JUGA AKU PUTAR BALIK LAGI NIH"

"Umm apaan sih teriak teriak nggak jelas, nggak usah teriak juga udah denger si – HOOAAAAHHH UDAH SAMPAI, KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI BAKA ANIKI" teriakku heboh sendiri.

"BARU JUGA AKU BANGUNIN"

"YA UDAH JAWABNYA NGGAK USAH TERIAK TERIAK KALI"

"TERSERAHHHH! SEKARANG TURUN"

"Sudah cukup nii chan lihatlah, orang kira kita saudara yang budek teriak teriak nggak jelas gitu" sumpah, dari sudah sampai ditempat semua orang menatap aku dan nii chan aneh. Ya lah aneh, lha wong dari tadi teriak teriak nggak jelas gitu heboh sendiri pula.

"Emang siapa yang mulai coba"

"Masih nanya, emang siapa yang bangunin aku tadi? Hah?"

"Hehe" jawabnya cuma nyengir kuda.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah nii chan benar benar bangunan yang sangat klasik, mewah sekali ya" mataku tak bisa lepas dari bangunan yang super megah ini, tak ketinggalan senyum lebar ku. Aku berlari menatap bangunan berbentuk silinder seperti orang desa yang baru tahu kota, nii chan? Aku tinggal entah sekarang dimana dia. Lihatlah bangunan bak istana, setiap kita jalan patung malaikat selalu ada dikanan kiri jalan berjejeran rapi. Dulu kastil ini adalah makam raja Hadrian pada tahun 139, setelah digunakan untuk kuburan tempat ini berubah menjadi barak militer serta penjara di jamannya. Oh katanya ada koridor rahasia yang dikenal sebagai Pasetto di Borgo yang menghubungkan kastil ini ke vatikan. Koridor ini digunakan oleh Paus Clement VII dan Garda Swiss-Nya untuk menyelamatkan pengungsi dari tentara Charles de Bourbon di 1527. Bagaimana aku tahu semua itu? Searching dong, karena aku suka sejarah juga.

Ketika sudah masuk kedalam kau akan disuguhkan ukiran ukiran kuno abstrak yang terkesan klasik. Dan juga patung patung seperti yunani kuno. Tak ingin melewatkan moment sesekali aku selfie dengan patung yang ukurannya bejibun lebih gede setelah ku dekati. Ku kelilingi semua tempat tempat yang ada seperti pojokan gereja, bawah meja, sudut lorong *lu pikir setan demennya yang pojok pojok* eh maksudnya setiap ruangan yang luasnya bisa main bola disana, dan kalian tahu apa isinya? Cuma lukisan sama patung doang, tapi jangan salah temboknya bukan sembarang tembok lihatlah ada motifnya kerenlah pokoknya. Untung pas nggak rame jadi boleh dong narsis gaya bibir bebek disini.

Huh seandainya aku kesini sama si Sadis pasti menyenangkan, tapi kenyataannya aku tidak diperbolehkan jalan jalan sama si Sadis sampai skripsiku sudah di acc. Cih persetan dengan skripsi, nikmatilah perjalanan hari ini, tidak setiap hari seperti ini.

 **~beberapa jam kemudian~** *skip aja yah Kagura Cuma keliling keliling nggak jelas sambil foto foto doang kerjaannya plus nglirik cowok bule ganteng*

 _BTW_ mengapa ponsel nii chan nggak aktif, dimana nih anak. Cih merepotkan saja, hah daripada menunggu aku mengalah untuk mencarinya sajalah. Tapi disini sangat ramai, hmm. . . AHAAAA *ting* nii chan punya ciri ciri antena di kepala batunya, ck itu mudah cuma dia disini yang kepalanya ada antenanya.

.

.

.

3\. .2. .1. . **ckrek ckrek ckrek** 3\. .2. .1. **. ckrek ckrek** -

 **BUAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ckrek**

"Aku keliling mencarimu berjam jam kayak orang ilang ternyata kau disini hah? Hosh. .hosh. .hosh"

Bohong ! sebenarnya cuma 10 menit aja mencari baka aniki, entah kenapa dewi fortuna lagi mampir kesini mungkin, aku dipertemukan juga oleh baka aniki, eh kataku tadi berjam jam? Itu biar keliatan lebih dramatis aja sambil pura pura ngos ngosan.

"ITTTAAIIIIIIIII" sepertinya dia beneran kesakitan ah terserah.

"Hosh. .hosh. ." masih kupertahankan ngos ngosanku.

"Mengapa tiba tiba memukulku baka imoutou, sakit tahu" keluhnya sambil mengelus kepala berantenanya dengan kasar.

"Itu karena tiba tiba kau ngilang, siapa yang repot? Aku kan?"

"Lalu siapa tadi yang tiba tiba lari sambil teriak teriak norak hah? Kau sendiri yang meninggalkanku"

"E—ehh begitukah? Lalu mengapa kau tak mengejarku baka aniki, kalau aku ilang bagaimana?"

"Hah. . . . kalau kau ilang tinggal kucarikan anjing pelacak, biar dia yang mencarimu"

"Lalu kau ngapain?"

"Ya duduk manis sambil minum teh"

"Sialan"

"Sudahlah sekarang kita ketemu disini, kau bebas ngapain aja jangan ganggu nii chan. Nii chan sedang sibuk"

3\. .2. .1. . **ckrek ckrek cekrek** 3\. .2. .1. . **ckrek ckrek cekrek**

"Ahh nii chan apa yang kau lakukan?" yang aku lihat didepan mataku adalah hanya ada orang bodoh yang sedang berpose ala model dan sok keren di pinggir jalan lengkap dengan tongsis di tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak liat aku sedang apa hmm" 3. .2. .1. . **ckrek ckrek cekrek**

"Nii chan aku ilfeel ngeliat kau seperti itu, selfie sih boleh tapi sadarlah jangan berpose yang membuat adikmu malu mempunyai kakak yang jijay" gimana nggak malu, ngeliat kakak yang katanya keren, tampan, kaya, dingin, sadis, dan arogan berpose bak model abal abal liatlah saking semangatnya dia sampai tiduran dijalanan bahkan tengkurep ditengah jalan kayak polisi tidur, jangan salahkan aku kalau tiba tiba ada yang nginjek tuh makhluk biar tahu rasa.

"Sudah terima apa adanya kakakmu ini, walaupun ganteng aku ini tetep kakakmu" idih kumat lagi kepedeannya.

"Cih aku pura pura nggak kenal aja, terserah kau mau jungkir balik atau koprol di tengah jalan. Kalau ada apa apa jangan panggil aku" aku balik langsung meninggalkan baka aniki.

"Woi Kagura chan jangan ngambek dong, ya ya ini yang terakhir kemarilah kita foto berdua daritadi kau kan pergi entah kemana" tiba tiba lengan kiriku ditariknya keras sampai menabrak dada nii chan dengan spontan dia menyuruhku senyum 5 jari dan 3. .2. .1. . **ckrek ckrek cekrek** jadilah foto selfie aku dan nii chan di pinggir jalan dengan background bangunan kastil dibelakang ditambah langit orange sore dan burung dara berterbangan. Ah ternyata kameranya sudah disetting 3 frame sekaligus bahkan membawa applikasi C360, bah ternyata kalau foto nggak pernah original hahaha baru tahu nii chan orangnya narsis juga. Pantas aja dimedsos keren keren fotonya di edit dulu rupanya.

"Nah ginikan keren. Tujuanku kesini kesampean juga untuk pamersama Takasugi biar dia tambah pusing dikantornya hahaha. Oke sekarang upload di instagram dulu lah biar kece tag **Takasugi_Shinsuke** _done add to photo map_ Lungotevere Castello, Roma, Italiaok"

"Woi woi inikah tujuanmu, narsis untuk memamerkannya pada rekan kerjamu yang kolot itu hah?"

"Ini namanya balas dendam Kagura chan, dulu dia ngetag diinstagramku berfoto dengan pacarnya. Udah tahu jomblo tambah dipanas panasin, nih makan nih foto kerenku disini biar dia tambah stress dikantornya"

"Belum tentu juga dia stress kan, kalau dianya nggak diliat bagaimana?"

"Di ponselnya sudah ada notif, dia itu gila medsos Kagura chan dan juga dia ingin sekali liburan 5 bulan terakhir ini karena banyaknya berkas yang harus dikerjakan. Jadi ya pasti dia iri padaku, lihatlah dia sudah berkomentar pedas. Baru juga 10 detik yang lalu diupload hahahah rasakan tuh"

"Ada ada aja temanmu ini nii chan, ya sudah ayo kita pulang. Aku lapar. . . ini sudah sore, matahari hampir tenggelam" aku menarik lengan nii chan untuk pulang, perutku keroncongan minta diisi pula.

"Baru jam 4 tapi baiklah kita makan dulu dan pulang, tapi pulangnya kau yang nyetir yah. Aku capek dari tadi keliling terus"

"Hah capek? Capekmu itu ya kebanyakan selfie nggak jelas di tengah jalan" cih Cuma selfie doang capek bilang aja males nyetir.

"Hei selfie itu butuh tenaga tahu, dan tenagaku habis. Sudahlah pokoknya kau yang nyetir sekarang titik ayo"

"Hah. . . baiklah"

.

.

.

 **DI PARIS, PRANCIS**

 **DI CABANG PERUSAHAAN OKITA CORP**

 **SOUGO POV**

"Yamazaki tolong panggilkan Nobume san kemari"

"Baiklah pak"

.

"Ya ada apa pak memanggil saya?"

"Karena pekerjaan disini hampir selesai tolong rekap ulang laporan keuangan dari awal tahun sampai bulan ini aku ingin mengeceknya sekali lagi"

"Baiklah pak saya permisi"

"Hmm"

Aku berdiri dari kursi kebesaranku, sedikit melemaskan otot ototku yang kaku. Ku tatap luar jendela dilantai 4 ini, mungkin ide yang bagus menelpon China, kangen juga nggak denger suara cemprengnya.

Tut tut tut

" _Apa Sadis? kangen ya"_

"Cih siapa yang kangen pedenya, aku Cuma mau bilang lagi ngapain"

" _Dasar Sadis tsundere, lagi dijalan mau pulang nih"_

"Pulang? Tunggu dulu kau tidak tidur? Aku tidaklah bodoh China perbedaan Jepang Prancis 8 jam lamanya dan disina pasti sudah sekitar jam 2 malam, jujur China kau darimana?" aku benar benar khawatir.

" _Ah itu tadi aku dan nii chan diundang ke pestanya temenku. Kami terlalu terbawa suasana jadi sampai larut pulangnya hehe"_

"Lalu kakakmu mana? Mengapa kau yang nyetir?"

" _kakak ada kok dia mabuk, jadi aku yang nyetir. Sadis jangan khawatir aku baik baik saja ok aku hampir sampai kok"_

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah sampai hubungi aku lagi"

" _B—Baiklah aku nanti akan menghubungimu lagi"_

"Hei China aku menelponmu hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan pulang jadi tunggulah"

" _Hah pulang cepat sekali"_

"Hmm kenapa? Kau tidak senang aku pulang? Oohh atau jangan jangan kau selingkuh hmm, dengan siapa hah apa dia lebih sadis dariku?"

" _Apa maksudmu Sadis? Aku tidak selingkuh bodoh aku hanya kaget kau sudah pulang biasanya kau pulang paling cepat 2 bulan, seharusnya disini aku yang curiga jangan jangan kau yang selingkuh disana. Secara disana banyak cewek bule bertebaran dimana mana"_

"Aku tak tertarik dengan cewek bule China"

" _Baiklah baiklah kalau begitu belikan aku sesuatu yang cantik untuk oleh oleh ok"_

"China lebih spesifik lagi dong, jangan merepotkanku mencari sesuatu yang kau maksud"

" _Terserah gunakan otak yang katamu genius itu ini sudah malam daaahhhh"_

Tut tut tut

Hah. . . benar benar merepotkan, baiklah akan kupikirkan sesuatu yang cantik. Cih sial sesuatu yang cantik yang kupikirkan hanyalah wajah bodoh si China itu saja, bagaimana ini.

 **SOUGO POV**

.

.

"Dari Sadis ya Kagura chan? Hahaha pinter sekali bohongnya"

"Diamlah nii chan, sial kenapa dia malah ingin pulang disaat aku sedang bersenang senang sih. Kalau dia tahu aku pergi dia pasti marah padaku, untung bisa ngeles"

"Hahahaha apa apaan itu katamu aku mabuk? Hei Kagura chan sekalinya aku mabuk aku tak akan hilang kesadaranku sayang. Bahkan disaat aku mabuk aku bisa menahan hasrat nafsuku ketika aku melihat oppainya Tsukuyo san"

"Ah yang waktu itu ya, dan ujung ujungnya kau digampar oleh Gin chan. Kasian sekali"

"Diamlah dan fokus pada jalanmu"

Sialan dia belum penah keselek sandal paman Madao ya

"Kalau kau sampai tidur aku akan menendangmu dijalanan, biar sekalian diperkosa sama banci banci pinggir jalan yang kesepian"

"J—Jangan Kagura chan, nanti kakakmu ini tidak perjaka lagi"

Habis sudah kesabaranku hari ini.

 **T~B~C**

Disini Sougo nggak tahu kalau Kagura chan pergi ma kakaknya, tapi nanti ketahuan kok. Dan untuk perbedaan waktu Jepang Itali itu kurang lebih 8 jam-an sedangkan Prancis Itali itu sama waktunya karena mereka tetanggaan aja.

Ok berharap ada yang meninggalkan jejak untuk kritik,saran atau curhatan hehe.

Thanks buat Nona Hitam Manis, Hatsune Lizy, snow fairy yuki, NateRiver1412, Sasha Kakkoi Chan, RegiKa yang udah review, favorite, follow.

See you.


	4. Chapter 4

Cit cit cuit cit cit cuit cit cit cuit *ceritanya suara burung*

" _Buongiorno cara sorella_ " (selamat pagi adikku sayang) astaga nii chan tiba tiba memelukku dari belakang, membuatku kaget saja. Bahkan centong yang aku bawa hampir mengenai kepalanya *bahasa kasarnya hampir ngegampar baka anikinya*.

"Nii chan jangan tiba tiba nongol gitu dong kaget tahu"

" _Sei bella oggi cara_ " (kau cantik hari ini)dia tak ingin mendengar apa yang aku katakan, wajahnya dia telusupkan ke pangkal leherku membuat nafas hangatnya bisa aku rasakan dan itu membuatku merinding.

"Menyingkirlah nii chan kau menggangguku tahu, aku tak bisa memasak kalau begini" aku sentakan pundakku untuk mengusir nii chan. Bukannya menyingkir dia malah menjadi jadi, diciumlah pipi kiriku yang mulus ini tak segan segan centong yang barusan aku gunakan untuk mengaduk sup tadi sudah mendarat mulus di kepala batu nii chan.

"Wadawww, _Non ti preoccupare caro_ "(Wadawww, jangan marah marah sayang)

"Sedari tadi aku tak mengerti kau ngomong apaan, jangan mengejekku bodoh! mentang mentang aku tak tahu bahasa itali" marahku sambil memotong wortel dengan cepat layaknya chef. *sebenarnya hotel ini sudah menyediakan makanan tapi Kagura lebih memilih masak sendiri, karena sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri di apartemennya*

"Makanya belajar, biar tahu bahasa bahasa apa saja"

"Tak perlu belajar banyak bahasa, menguasai bahasa inggris saja itu sudah cukup kan. Lagipula aku malas menghafal"

"Pantas saja kau tak maju maju, jadilah seperti nii chanmu ini yang bisa menguasai 4 bahasa asing inggris, itali, jerman, dan prancis" sambil mengangkat jari kanannya menghitung sampai empat tepat di wajahku.

"Gigimu maju, sudah ku bilang aku malas menghafal baka aniki. Sekarang pilih salah satu mandi atau makan?" Huh bikin kesel aja.

"Umm kalau begitu mandi sambil memakanmu bagaimana? Hmm" apa dia tadi berniat menggodaku? Baiklah kalau begitu.

"Ok kalau begitu aku tinggal menelpon papi biar -"

"Ok ok aku mandi dulu, setelah itu kita makan yah"

.

Chapter 4

 **Sorachi sensei**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, typo, alur berantakan**

 **DLDR**

 **R & R**

.

"Baiklah Kagura chan hari ini kau mau kemana hmm?" sendok dan garpu berwarna perak saling beradu dalam sebuah piring putih polos, nii chan terlihat menikmati makanannya yang aku buat.

"Hmm Lake Como, aku ingin kesana, ok?" ayolah semoga boleh semoga boleh semoga boleh.

"Ummm. . . . baiklah, disana adalah spot yang bagus juga untuk difoto. Aku setuju"

"Baiklah kalau begitu nii chan ganti baju sekarang dan kita langsung berangkat"

"Iya iya tunggu sebentar"

.

 **~70 menit kemudian~**

.

"WOOIIII BAKA ANIKI CEPATLAH, LAGI NGAPAIN GANTI BAJU AJA 5 MENIT UDAH SELESAI. NGGAK USAH BERDIRI DIDEPAN KACA LAMA LAMA. NGGAK BAKAL BERUBAH, LAGIAN NGGAK ADA CEWEK YANG MAU SAMA COWOK MESUM SEPERTIMU. KAU INGIN AKU MENUNGGUMU SAMPAI KAPAN HAH? SAMPAI LUMUTAN? INI SUDAH SATU JAM LEBIH LOH, SATU JAM LEBIH! AK-" tiba tiba nii chan membuka pintu dengan berteriak juga dan memotong teriakanku (?)

"BERISIIKKKKKKKK"

Gimana nggak jengkel, coba bayangkan aku harus menunggu baka aniki ganti baju selama satu jam lebih, seharusnya cowok cuma pakek baju, celana, jaket, sepatu, ngepang rambut*karena Kamui udah mahir jadi ngepangnya cepet* udah, apalagi coba? pakek pomade? Dia nggak mau repot repot ngebentuk rambut kudanya.

"Lagi ngapain sih didalem?Aku menunggumu sampai lumutan mengerti! kau tahu selama satu jam itu aku pesen burger dan pizza sudah 3 kali, dan kau belum keluar keluar juga" marahku pada nii chan.

"Hah maaf Kagura chan, tadi aku mencari celana dalam keberuntunganku. Aku telah mencarinya dilemariku dan lemarimu tapi tetap tidak ada. Hehe" jawabnya dengan wajah tak berdosa dan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Cih hanya karena celana dalam keberuntungannya? Dia membuatku menunggu begitu lama.

"Lalu sekarang kau tidak memakai celana dalam gitu, karena celana dalam kesayanganmu hilang" tanyaku sedikit nyindir.

"T—tidak Kagura chan, aku tetap pakai kok. Tapi, warna coklat polkadot hitam. Aku benci warna coklat apalagi ada polkadotnya" astaga, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pusing, perasaan celana dalam baka aniki tidak ada yang polkadot.

"Mungkin ketuker sama Takasugi san pas waktu renang kemarin" dugaanku aja sih, mereka kan selalu bersama.

"Tidak mungkin Kagura chan, lagi pula waktu itu aku dan Takasugi beda kamar mandi" elaknya.

"Lalu apa kita harus menghentikan jalan jalanku hari ini?"

"Ah tidak, kita tetap pergi kok" huh dengan sekali lirikan aku menyuruhnya untuk jalan duluan.

"Tapi. . . kita cari dulu celana dalam keberuntunganku"

"Tenanglah nii chan, celana dalam keberuntunganmu telah ku cuci kemarin" kubalikkan badanku seraya menjawab dengan bosan bercampur kesal, diam diam aku tersenyum dalam hati sambil menyeringai ala setan.

"HAH? MENGAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI? KAU SENGAJA MEMBUATKU URING URINGAN MENCARI KESANA KEMARI? Tapi huh. . . . aku lega karena tidak hilang" uhhhh wajah leganya membuatku mau muntah.

.

.

.

 **SEMENTARA ITU DI VENTIMIGLIA CITY MENUJU ROMA, ITALI**

 **PERBATASAN PRANCIS-ITALI**

 **SOUGO POV**

Heh. . kau tak bisa membohongiku lagi China. Aku tahu dimana kau sekarang, salahkan kakak bodohmu itu kalau rahasiamu terbongkar. Ohh seringaiku tak bisa kuhentikan.

Bersiap siaplah China aku akan segera sampai kesana. Hmm. . mungkin menghubunginya akan lebih menarik lagi.

Tut tut tut

" _Sa—sadis? Mengapa menelponku, kau seperti tak ada kerjaan aja. Huh"_ Hohh sepertinya dia gugup, hehe biarkanlah.

"Hmm kau sedang apa China?" mungkin dimulai dari basa basi dulu tak apakan.

" _A—aku sedang makan, memang kenapa?"_ hmm membuat alasan heh~.

"Ah tidak hanya bertanya saja, kau tidak sedang ingin pergi kan?"

" _Umm. . memang mengapa kalau aku mau pergi, sadis?"_

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergilah denganku saja China"

" _Kau gila? K—kau kan sedang berada di Prancis baka"_

Baiklah aku sudah sampai sekarang, tinggal melihat ekspresi si China saja hahaha. *anggap saja si Sadis ngebutnya gila gilaan padahal Ventimiglia ke Roma itu lumayan jauh hehe*

"Sekarang bukalah pintumu"

" _Hah? P—pintu? Mengapa?"_

"Sudah jangan cerewet, buka saja dimanapun kau berada"

 **Cklek**

 **POV SOUGO END**

.

.

.

"Ayolah nii chan ini sudah siang, kita sudah terlambat" segera aku mengambil tas selempang merah yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Iya iya tapi sebentar Kagura chan aku mau minum dulu, yah. Sebentar aja kok" buru buru nii chan berlari kedapur sebelum aku menyemburkan kata kata kasarku kepadanya. Dan tiba tiba. . .

Drtt drtt drtt

Hmm sadis, entah mengapa perasaanku tak enak.

"Sa—sadis? Mengapa menelponku, kau seperti tak ada kerjaan aja. Huh" uhh sial mengapa aku gugup, dia akan curiga nanti.

Tak biasanya dia selalu bertanya apa yang sedang aku lakukan.

"A—aku sedang makan, memang kenapa?" Berhentilah gagap Kagura, dia nanti akan curiga.

Sial bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku akan pergi? Apa dia cenayang? Duh sial.

"Umm. . memang mengapa kalau aku mau pergi, sadis?" yes sudah tidak gagap lagi.

Hah? Pergi dengan dia? Apa aku tak salah dengar, dia tak tahu kalau aku berada di itali kan.

"Kau gila? K—kau kan sedang berada di Prancis baka" hah aku sudah menyerah dengan mulutku yang masih gagap, terserah kalau dia curiga.

Pintu? Mampus aku tidak berada di jepang kalau dia marah bagaimana?

"Hah? P—pintu? Mengapa?"

Apa dia gila buka pintu dimana pun aku berada? Dia kira dia itu dukun apa?

 **Ceklek**

"S-s-s-s-s-sadis? M-m-m-mengapa kau tahu a-a-aku dis-sini"

Oh demi celana dalam nii chan, sadis berada dihadapanku sekarang. Sialnya aku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, dan liatlah wajahnya. Menyeringai plus mengejek plus mata merahnya yang tajam dan seketika dia tersenyum lembut seolah olah tak terjadi apa apa? Ohh apa ini pertanda buruk?

"Siapa Kagura chan, sepertinya ada tamu. Apa dia ad. . . S-S-S-SADIS? MENGAPA KAU DISINI?" aku melihat nii chan yang bereaksi sama denganku, ini benar benar bisa menguji kesehatan jantungku.

"Ara ara. . . kakak adik sama saja ya, aku suka ekspresi kalian. Hahahaha jelek sekali"

Sial sial sial sial sial sial sila sila sila sila *awas author sampai typo lohhh*dan aku benci ekspresi yang mengatakan _aku ini genius jadi kau tak bisa membohongiku_ padahal belum ada 4 hari disini, kesenanganku tiba tiba menghilang.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau kami berada disini Sadis?" heran nii chan bertanya langsung pada si Sadis, aku juga penasaran sih? Ah apa Soyo chan mengatakan kalau kami liburan disini, tapi dia tahu kalau aku tak boleh pergi olehnya, lalu siapa yang memberitahunya. Ini masih menjadi misteri *jangan sok mendramatisir Kagura chan / tendang author*

"Ingat jaman sudah berubah bung, kau tahu dengan kekuatan **SOSMED** akan tahu semua hal yang kalian lakukan, mengertikan yang sudah aku CAPSLOCK PLUS BOLD itu. Dan ingat China2 kau meng-upload foto narsismu di instagram puluhan kali apalagi menambahkan lokasi kalian saat itu. Dan apa kalian lupa? Aku juga bisa melacak siapapun lewat ponsel sekalipun. Ahh _BTW_ Prancis Itali itu tetanggaan China, jadi ngebut sebentar juga sampai"

Jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa jeda sedikit pun, sedangkan kami hanya melongo bak orang dongo. *Dan untuk Kagura chan ini sudah bukan misteri lagi kan? hehe*

"Ahh untuk China2 aku punya pesan dari seseorang yang sangat kau kenal" tangan kanan Sadis merogoh amplop putih polos dan langsung memberikannya pada nii chan. Aku penasaran apa ya isinya? Surat cintakah? Tapi mengapa resmi begitu, ah atau ada panggilan darurat lagi? Tapi dilihat ekspresi wajah nii chan sangat ketakutan, atau itu surat ancaman? Hah aku lelah kepo di dalam hati mengapa tidak langsung aku tanyakan saja, bodohnya aku.

"Umm surat apa itu nii chan?"

"A—aku harus segera pergi ke Amerika Kagura chan papi tiba tiba mengundangku kesana jadi, kalau kau masih ingin jalan jalan pergilah bersama Sadis. Aku harus ke bandara sekarang juga waktuku tak banyak Kagura chan, tenanglah aku hanya sebentar mungkin beberapa hari aku sudah kembali. Cup . . . baik baiklah dengan Sadis ya Kagura chan dan Sadis, tolong jaga adikku. Awas jangan macam macam sebelum waktunya yah karena cerita ini bukan ratet M mengerti? Daaah kalian berdua muach muach muach jangan merindukanku yah daaahh i miss you, i need you, i love you all"

"BERISIK BAKA ANIKI KALAU MAU PERGI PERGI SAJA SANA JANGAN MEMBUATKU KESAL DENGAN OCEHANMU BAKA"

"Jahatnya Imoutou chan aku pergi yah, jangan merindukanku yah imoutou chan, mimpikan aku nanti malam kalau merindukanku"

"KAU INGIN AKU TENDANG HAH CHINA2"

"Hehehe"

Huh pergi juga dia, hah~~ lelahnya padahal Cuma mendengar ocehan tak berguna nii chan bisa membuatku tak mood hari ini.

"Ehmm"

Ehh aku lupa kalau masih ada Sadis disini owwhh mengapa jadi canggung begini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Umm ano a-aku maafkan aku sadis a-ku tak bermaksud bohong padamu ak—"aku mencoba memulai percakapan dengannya tapi tiba tiba Sadis memotong ucapanku dan menarik tanganku.

"Ikut aku sekarang"

"Tu-tunggu dulu Sadis jangan seret aku begini, WOI SADIS"

.

.

.

 **KAMUI POV**

Sial papi memanggilku di saat yang tidak tepat begini, dia ini apa tidak senang kalau anaknya senang juga huh. Lagi enak enaknya berduaan sama Kagura chan malah disuruh ke amerika segala, nggak sadarkah kalau Itali Amerika itu butuh waktu 8 jam untuk sampai kesana. *sebenarnya 12 jam jarak tempuh dari roma ke washington tapi karena Kamui pakek kelas Business jadi 4 jam lebih cepat. PS: karena author belum pernah naik pesawat jadi kurang paham waktu penerbangan. aduh curcol*

Apa apaan itu tadi pakek surat segala apalagi dititipin sama Sadis lagi. Biasanya langsung ditelpon walau mendadak sekalipun. Apa ada yang penasaran isi suratnya, begini nih isinya:

 _To :Kamui ku tercinta_

 _From : Papimu tersayang_

 _Halo Kamui kun. . . bagaimana jalan jalannya? Serukah? Mengapa nggak ngajak ngajak papimu yang imut ini? Itung itung cari mami baru untuk kalian hahahaha eh tapi aku sudah setia sama mamimu hah. . .?_

 _Kalau begitu untuk menggantikan ke galauan dihatiku ini kau harus membantuku dalam membujuk client yang ngeselin setengah mati ini ok. Aku tahu minggu kemarin kau kabur dan pulang ke jepang karena alasan kangen sama Kagura chan kan?dan kau telah menyuruh Abuto untuk menggantikan posisimu sementara kan? Cih licik, kalau begitu rapatnya besok jadi kau harus sampai disini secepat mungkin, kalau telat sedetik saja, perjodohan benar benar akan terjadi sesegera mungkin dan papi tak main main. Kau tahu sendiri ceweknya bagaimana kan? Hahahah walaupun dia seperti babi tapi aset perusahaannya lumayan juga. Ingat masa depanmu ada padaku nak. Jadi pilih jalan jalan atau rapat? Terserah padamu._

 _Oh ya mengapa surat ini bisa kutitipkan kepada Sogou kun, karena aku kemarin kebetulan sedang rapat bersama Sougo kun di Prancis, dan tidak sengaja melihat ponsel Sougo kun sedang menampilkan fotomu dan Kagura chan yang narsis sedang jalan jalan ke Itali di Instagram. Inginnya sih ingin ikut main dengan kalian tapi client keras kepalaku ini tiba tiba ingin rapat lusanya huh jadi karena aku tak mau kesal sendiri lebih baik kau juga ikut kesal karena tak bisa bersama kagura chan hahahah. Hah sudah ya Kamui kun aku capek nulis surat, enakkan kalau nelpon tapi biarlah karena Sougo kun yang menyuruhku. Bye Kamui kun aku tunggu di ruang kantorku bye bye. (~^3^)~_

 _._

 _._

Ini surat apa cerpen panjang amat. Cih aku tahu pasti si Sadis yang merencanakan ini semua, biar bisa mesra mesraan, arrrrggghhh ingin ku sumpahin si papi sialan itu tapi takut kena karmanya. Awas saja kalau nanti sudah sampai, aku benar benar akan membotakinya *ingat papi itu tak sepenuhnya botak lohh masih ada satu rambut yang tersisa macam upin gitohh*

 **KAMUI POV END**

.

.

.

 **DI PARKIRAN**

"Awww Sadis apa yang kau lakukan kau membuatku malu tahu, lihatlah mereka melihat kita seperti itu"

"Aku tak peduli China"

Hah? Bayangkan siapa yang nggak malu, aku ditarik tarik kayak sapi dari hotel lantai 3 sampai basement dan sekarang sudah sampai parkiran, bahkan ada orang melihatku sedih karena berontakkanku tak dia pedulikan atau takut karena aku seperti orang gila.

"Kau tadi ingin pergi kemana?"

"Umm Lake. . . Como" aduhh mengapa aku jadi sedikit takut gini.

"Ok kita akan kesana sekarang juga, ayo"

Baiklah saat ini yang ada dihadapanku adalah sebuah mobil LaFerrari merah ngejreng berlambang kuda jingkrak yang kecepatan atau harganya tak jauh beda seperti mobilnya nii chan, mobil sport yang telah diungulkan kecepatan dan kemewahannya ini sering di adu balap bersama geng Shinsengumi sampai sekarang, bahkan pernah jadi bahan taruhan dengan nii chan. Tapi sayangnya nii chan kalah telak, karena kalah maka taruhan nii chan berupa motor sport MV Agusta berkapasitas 1.078 cc ini telah menjadi milik sadis secara sah. Tapi katanya sih motor yang menjadi taruhan nii chan ini hadiah dari mantan pacarnya dulu lohh Nobume san namanya seorang cewek tomboy pecinta otomotif dimana ayahnya pembuat salah satu motor sport merk tertentu, bayangkan saja gimana kayanya dia.

Sadis telah membukakan pintu mobil untukku, lihatlah pintunya saja harus dinaikkan keatas benar benar mobil yang aneh.

.

.

.

"Ehm umm Sadis. . . apa kau marah padaku?" tanyaku canggung agak takut, ku curi pandang sebelah mataku berharap dia juga menatap balik ke arahku.

"Tidak" huh dia benar benar marah rupanya.

"Oh" ku alihkan pandanganku kearah luar jendela mobil. Tepat pada perempatan jalan, mobil berhenti perlahan menandakan lampu merah telah menyala disana, ku lihat di sebelah kiri jalan ada sepasang sejoli yang umurnya tak bisa dibilang muda lagi. Mereka duduk dibangku taman sedang tertawa bahagia bersama memperlihatkan giginya yang tidak lagi utuh. Sambil memakan es krim coklat mereka bercanda ria seakan dunia milik mereka berdua. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekelilingnya yang merupakan pasangan anak anak muda, malah mereka juga seakan turut ikut bahagia dan iri karena selalu bersama sampai tua. Aku masih memperhatikan tingkah pasangan tua tersebut melihat sang wanita dibantu dengan tongkat lalu sang pria perlahan menuntun turut membantu untuk berjalan dengan benar.

Tes. . . tes. . .

Eh tak kusangka aku sampai menangis haru melihat kebersamaan mereka.

"Apa aku bisa seperti mereka bersama sampai tua?" ucapku tanpa sadar yang masih memperhatikan mereka. Sampai sadis pun sebenarnya juga turut memperhatikan apa yang aku lihat tanpa sepengetahuanku. Saat itu juga Sadis tersenyum lembut dan kembali fokus kejalanan tanda lampu hijau telah menyala.

.

.

.

 **SOUGO POV**

Akhirnya sampai juga setelah perjalanan jauh yang memakan waktu 1 jam, tentu saja dengan kecepatan cheetah alias ngebut. Aku menoleh ke arah China, kepalanya menyender miring ke jendela dengan posisi kedua lengan sedekap lalu kaki yang menyilang, matanya terpejam lelah. Dia tertidur, mungkin dia bosan dalam keheningan didalam ruang sempit yang tertutup, aku sengaja diam selama perjalanan sedikit mengerjainya, tapi ternyata dia menganggapku serius, hah. . . mungkin aku juga harus meminta maaf karena sudah membuatnya seperti ini. Selama 1 bulan tidak bertemu secara langsung membuatku rindu bertatap muka seperti ini dari dekat, ku dekatkan tubuhku ke arah China guna ingin membangunkannya tapi tubuhku tidak mau mengikuti perintah otakku melainkan mengikuti kata hatiku. Jarak 3 cm ah tidak malah hidung kami saling bersentuhan, terlanjur dalam posisi seperti ini nanggung kalau berhenti ditengah jalan ku miringkan kepalaku sedikit ke kanan untuk memudahkanku melakukannya dan . . .

CUPP

Akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus dibibir merah muda yang menggoda iman ini, kulumat sedikit bibir rasa strawberry dan kuberikan sensasi gigitan pelan bibir bawahnya. Yes sempurna jarang jarang aku menemukan kesempatan yang langka ini, sedikir celah dengan cepat ku masukan lidah nakalku di dalamnya, hmmmpp benar benar nikmat. Hoh sepertinya aku punya ide.

 **Cekrek. . cekrek. . cekrek** hehe bukti sudah ada kau tak akan berani macam macam China.

"Hmmpp. . hmmpp ummnghh" gawat dia tebangun ck mengganggu saja, kalau ku lanjutkan akan semakin merepotkan dia pasti mengomel tak karuan, hah dengan terpaksa dan berat hati kulepas benda padat nan kenyal menjauhinya beberapa jengkal. Taa daa terbukalah mata biru jernihnya, ku tampilkan seringai andalanku tepat di wajahnya.

"S-sadis? Ap-apa yang kau lakukan minggir kau terlalu dekat baka" haha aku senang melihat wajahnya memerah, ah dia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. China menjilat bibir bawahnya yang basah akibat perbuatanku tadi dengan pelan tapi menurutku itu seksi.

"SADISSSS KAU PASTI MELAKUKAN YANG TIDAK TIDAK SAAT AKU TIDURKAN. SUDAH KUDUGA DENGAN SERINGAI MESUMMU ITU AKU SUDAH TAHU PERBUATANMU. AHHH SIAL"

"Hahaha salahnya sendiri lengah di kandang macam hmm, ya sudah aku terkam deh"

"Ck curang awas pembalasanku nanti" hoh dia cemberut ck dia membuatku tergoda lagi.

"Baiklah akan aku tunggu pembalasanmu China, dan sekarang turun atau masih mau berduaan denganku disini?"

"URUSAI BAKA SADIS"

 **SOUGO POV END**

.

.

.

 **~TBC** ~

Sasha TsunDo-s : iya udah lanjut~~ thanks udah review

Kyousuke Iori: aduh suka aja ma pairing dua duanya hehe, thanks udah review

.

Ok berharap ada yang meninggalkan jejak untuk kritik,saran atau curhatan hehe.

See you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hah damainya ingin rasanya bertempat tinggal disini, hamparan air biru jernih kemilau dipadu dengan gundukan tanah hijau menjulang. Hawa sejuk terus menyelimuti walau matahari masih terik, bulan ini memang sudah memasuki musim gugur. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kursi yang memang sudah di persiapkan untuk pengunjung, menghadap langsung dengan danau. Sementara dibelakangku adalah hamparan rumput hijau disertai pohon pohon pinus dengan jarak yang renggang. Aku pejamkan mataku perlahan mendongak keatas sembari menarik udara dalam dalam menikmati udara dingin yang masih belum terkena polusi kuhembuskan serta kubuka mataku perlahan. Masih fokus dengan pengamatanku sampai ada sesuatu yang menggigit daun telingaku, sontak aku terkejut dan pastinya aku. . . .

KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

. . .berteriak.

.

.

Chapter 5

 **Sorachi sensei**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, typo, alur berantakan**

 **DLDR**

 **R & R**

"SADIS KAU BENAR BENAR INGIN KU BUNUH HAH" teriakku dengan memelototi Sadis.

"Hahaha maaf maaf, lagian serius sekali sedang apa sih? Lagi mikirin aku ya?"

"Ih PeDenya aku tuh lagi menikmati suasana siang menjelang sore ini. Walaupun terik tapi udaranya benar benar dingin" kugosok gosok kedua telapak tanganku dan melirik ke arah Sadis dan Sadis pun melirikku balik.

"Apa? Berharap aku akan memakaikanmu jaket gitu. Maaf saja ya aku juga kedinginan China, lagipula ini bukan film telenovela"

"Cih, siapa yang berharap memakaikanku jaket baumu sialan. Aku tak butuh" aku alihkan wajahku kekiri sambil menggerutu tak jelas, sedangkan Sadis malah nyengir kuda sambil menatapku.

"Ini untukmu, yah sedikit menghangatkan perut buncitmu" dasar lagi lagi dia mengejekku, kulirik sebal ke arahnya sambil kurebut makanan dan minuman yang ditawarkannya padaku.

"Aumm. .nyam. .nyam. . ini lumayan enak, kau tidak makan?" kulahap semua burger ukuran medium ditangan kananku sedangkan ditangan kiriku ada kopi hangat.

"Tidak, aku tidak sepertimu yang porsi makannya seperti macan kelaparan. Kalau sudah habis nih ada cemilan kau mau?" ah makanan lagi.

"Ohh tentu aku mau, hehe" langsung kurebut kacang kenari bakar dari tangan Sadis, takut kalau dikerjai lagi.

"Ck China jangan rakus dong makan berdua kek, macam drama ditipi tipi gitu. Kalau kau yang makan semua aku seperti sedang memberi makan babi kau mengerti?"

"Kau. . . . Hah baiklah nih" ingin sekali ku bungkam mulut pedasnya tapi, dia sudah mau repot repot membelikanku makanan. Aku urungkan niatku menyumpal mulutnya.

"Nah gitu dong, kemarilah" ku pegang bungkus berbentuk kerucut berisi kacang ditengah tengah kami, Sadis yang berada di kananku menyuruhku mendekat, tangan kirinya menarik pundak kiriku untuk lebih menempel kearahnya. Kepalanya disenderkan dipundak kananku sambil kakinya menyilang layaknya bos, tak lupa mulutnya terus mengunyah kacang. Sedikit ragu aku juga menyenderkan kepalaku.

"Nee Sadis, apa setelah ini kau kembali ke Prancis?" Tanyaku memulai percakapan serius.

"Hmm tergantung kalau Prince Mayora menghubungiku, berarti aku akan kesana"

"Ohh. . begitu" sedikit kecewa rasanya kalau ditinggal lagi.

"Hmm mengapa memangnya, masih kangen denganku ya?"

"Nggak malah kalau tidak ada kau aku bebas Sadis"

"Benarkah, tapi kau akan iri kalau melihat orang orang berpasangan China. Lihatlah disekelilingmu walaupun pengunjungnya masih sedikit tapi mereka semua berpasangan. Kau yakin akan kesini sendirian hmm"

"Tapikan ada nii chan, Sadis. Dia yang akan menemaniku"

"Kau yakin dia akan menemanimu China? Aku tebak 99,9% kakakmu itu pasti lebih memilih mencari target untuk menggoda cewek cewek bule disini atau selain itu dia akan seperti orang gila yang naik pohon tidak jelas demi sebuah foto yang menarik untuk asupan Instagramnya"

"Hah. . . kau benar. Aku juga berpikir dulu sebelum berangkat kesini untuk mengajakmu, tapi karena kau tak membolehkanku pergi serta kau dalam masa sibuk sibuknya aku tidak jadi mengajakmu. Lagi pula kalau aku mengajakmu nii chan akan marah padaku, karena dikira dia akan menjadi obat nyamuk nantinya"

"Ck China2 itu sampai kapan menjomblo terus, itu akan menyusahkanku"

"Menyusahkanmu? Maksudnya?"

"Tentu saja kalau dia tak punya pacar otomatis kau yang akan menemaninya kemana pun dia pergikan? Dan harus meminta ijin dulu sebelum kau kubawa pergi"

"Ahh kau benar, itu sangat merepotkan"

"Begitulah"

"Sadis, ini sudah jam 3 sore. Aku mau jalan jalan menelusuri danau ini, ayo Sadis"

Aku tarik kedua tangan Sadis untuk berdiri, dengan malas dia berjalan mengikutiku. Ahh sepertinya aku harus mencari spot untuk foto foto disekitar sini.

Kami terus berjalan sampai menemukan dataran yang sedikit tinggi, ada bebatuan yang ukurannya berbeda beda. Aku duduk di salah satu batu yang lumayan besar, angin yang berhembus disini semakin mendramatisir.

"Hoyyy Sadis cepatlah, jangan malas begitu jalannya"

"Ck capek China dari tadi jalan terus"

"Kemarilah foto aku menggunakan ponselmu dulu, aku lupa bawa kamera DSLR-ku"

"Hah baiklah baiklah, kau ini merepotkan sekali. Capek capek kesini hanya untuk berfoto saja, kakak adik sama saja"

"Aku dan nii chan berbeda baka, cepatlah foto aku. Ingat harus full body , background harus oke dan jangan nge-blur mengerti"

"Aku ini bukan fotografer China, tapi yah baiklah aku masih bisa kalau hanya mengambil gambar yang baik"

.

.

.

 **JAM 06.30 PM**

 **~DI PINGGIR JALAN PADA MALAM HARI~**

 **SOUGO POV**

Matahari pun sudah berganti posisi menjadi bulan berbentuk sabit, menandakan waktu sore menjadi malam. Di pinggir jalan sekitar semakin banyak orang orang yang keluar untuk sekedar mencari makan atau hanya nongkrong bersama teman senasib seperjuangan alias sahabat karib. Tidak hanya anak remaja saja yang kebanyakan datang tetapi orang orang dewasa yang baru pulang kerja lembur atau hanya menghilangkan rasa stress karena pekerjaan juga ada. Dan disinilah kami di sebuah **café** bergaya modern dengan dekorasi yang unik di sekeliling tembok. Makan malam sebentar sebelum perjalanan pulang memang di butuhkan, tak ingin sang pacar terus terusan merengek minta makan tiap jamnya. Kau pikir aku ini pelayanmu apa? Begitulah kira kira jawabannku setiap jamnya pula.

Semua makanan berat tersaji hangat di meja. Semua makanan? Ya semua, siapa yang menghabiskannya? Tentu saja si babi China musume ini. Ck sial dia senang sekali mengorek habis isi dompetku, semua lahan di meja telah dikuasai olehnya, benar benar nih anak. Sedangkan aku hanya makan sepiring Tiramisu dan secangkir Espresso.

"Hoahh Sadis, aku kenyangggggg"

Hah? Baru aja mangap, sendok yang berisi tiramisu baru ingin ku masukkan kemulut tiba tiba berhenti mendadak. Kulirik horror ke arah si China yang sedang senderan disofa semua makanan sudah di babat habis tak tersisa, liahatlah perutnya sudah seperti orang hamil yang siap jebol. Gila nih cewek, belum beberapa menit makanan dimeja sudah pindah mendadak diperut karetnya.

"huh. Huh. Huhhhhh huh. .huh . .huhhhhhh, aku tak bisa bernafas Sadis"

Cih aku tak peduli, rasakan saja sendiri penderitaanmu. Itu bagus untukku, dia tak akan lagi mencomot makanan di tanganku ini.

"Oyyy China sudah kenyang?" ku lirik dia sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Yah sudah, aku sudah kenyang Sadis. Kau tidak lihat perutku sudah seperti ini" wajahnya saja sampai tak kelihatan.

"Kalau begitu kau mau naik roller coaster?"

"KAU GILA? AKU TAK INGIN MUNTAH DI TEMPAT AHO"

"Hahahaha lihatlah dirimu kau seperti ikan gembung saja"

"Diamlah, aku sedang meditasi untuk menurunkan makananku yang masih tersangkut di dadaku ini"

"Are. . ?tersangkut di dada? Pantas saja dadamu menonjol berarti makanannya berkumpul disana ya?"

"Maksudku, biarkan makananku merosot sampai ke lambung Sadis, jangan buat aku kesal setan" tak kupedulikan dia menggerutu seenak jidatnya.

"Srrruputtt . . Ahhh~~ Espresso memang paling enak"

"Cih kopi pahit begitu, apanya yang paling enak baka"

"Oh China, kita nanti akan bermalam di villa dekat sini. Aku yakin kau pasti suka tempatnya"

"Vila? Tapi barang barangku masih di hotel Sadis ba—"

"Tenanglah semua sudah beres, kita langsung menempatinya saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"TUNGGULAH BEBERAPA MENIT SADIS, AKU TAK BISA BERDIRI BAKA. KASIHANILAH AKU"

"Aku tak pernah kasihan padamu, ayo" kudorong dia dari belakang, hahaha aku seperti sedang menggelindingkan sebuah tong.

 **SOUGO POV END**

.

.

.

 **~AMERIKA, WASHINGTON DC~**

 **~DI RESTORAN~**

 **KAMUI POV**

Siang hari di salah satu restoran mewah, suasana terlihat menyenangkan dilihat dari keramaian orang orang yang damai. Cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin, banyak orang orang yang menikmati hari mereka. Tapi nyatanya tidak semua orang senang dengan keadaan itu, apalagi seseorang yang kini terjebak dalam pekerjaan di salah satu meja restoran yang menjadi tempat mengadakan meeting dengan kliennya. Ya salah satu orang tersebut adalah aku.

Sudah biasa seharusnya dan tidak ada masalah jika saja kliennya adalah orang biasa aku dan papi temui, tapi masalahnya klien yang biasa aku dan papi temui sedang ada urusan hingga hanya mengirim sekretaris pria setengah baya yang sangat menjengkelkan dan berpenampilan modis. Belum selesai bicara mengenai proyek yang akan di laksanakan selalu saja di sela dengan komentar komentar tidak bermutunya. Belum tingkah yang membuat siapa saja merasa ilfil di dekatnya. Bahkan ketika baru saja duduk dia sudah bicara sana sini dengan heboh dengan tingkahnya yang konyol. Dan itu membuat kami malu, papi bahkan sampai menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan kanannya.

Jika saja. . . jika saja perusahaannya bukan teman lama papi dan jika saja aku sendirian pasti sudah ku tendang dia entah kemana aku tak peduli. Itu sukses membuatku dongkol setengah mati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu semua sudah selesai. Kami akan segera meninjau langsung permulaan dari proyek tersebut dan akan segera mengirimkan bahan bahan yang di butuhkan. Untuk selanjutnya, kami akan mengkonformasi waktu pertemuannya."

Berkas langsung kututup yang sejak tadi ku gunakan untuk pembicaraan mengenai proyek itu.

"Hoh. . sudah selesai, cepat sekali kau tak berniat untuk presentasi KamuiBoy. ."

 _SHIT_ apa katanya? ce-pat-se-ka-li? Sedari tadi aku terus mengoceh selama hampir 3 jam tanpa jeda, dan apa yang dia lakukan disana? Hanya mengurut ponsel tak bergunakan bodoh *didalam inner kamui tampak sesosok iblis bermata merah sedang semangat ingin membunuh seseorang*

"Ah maaf Riyaku san, tapi apa yang aku bicarakan adalah pembahasan -"

dia pun mengambil tas selempangnya lalu berdiri dengan centilnya.

"Ya ya aku mengerti, apa sudah selesai? Kalau begitu kirimkan saja apa yang di perlukan. Akan aku kerjakan sebagiannya nanti. Jadwalku padat jadi, aku sibuk _so_ aku harus pergi dari sini bye, bye kalian. Ah ya makanan yang tadi aku makan bayarkan sekalian oke? sekali lagi BYE!"

"- - - - - Arggghhhh akhirnya pergi juga dia, sialan! Mengapa nggak dari tadi"

"Hah aku benci banci yang seperti itu, Kamui kita pulang sekarang juga. Papi pusing"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Setidaknya, kerjasama kita telah disetujui kan?"

"yah begitulah"

 **KAMUI POV END**

.

.

.

~ **KEESOKAN HARINYA~**

Tap . .tap. .tap

Kutatap keatas dengan seksama, langit masih gelap. Bahkan bintang bintang dan bulan purnama pun masih terlihat dengan jelas. Bukan bukannya aku mau berubah jadi serigala, mengingat masih bulan purnama tapi ada lain hal yang harus aku lakukan.

Tap. . tap. . tap

Masih berlari mencari tempat yang cocok untuk kujadikan target berburuku.

Tap. . tap. . tap. .

Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai, ughhhh. . . tempat yang sempurna memang dari atas, dan itu harus mendaki sebentar untuk sampai kesana.

TAP

Akhirnya, akhirnya aku sampai juga.

"AKHIRNYAAAAA. . hah. . AKU. . hah. . SAMPAI. . hah. .JUGA. . hah. .hah capek"

Setelah mengatur nafas sebentar tatapan ku beralih kedepan, perlahan kutegakkan tubuhku dan menuju ketengah tengah padang rumput yang begitu luas. Sempurna. Kuasa Tuhan memang tak ada duanya. Yang aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri adalah hamparan padang rumput yang luas, kalau aku terus maju kedepan akan ada danau luas yang dihimpit oleh perbukitan sekitar dan aku berada dipuncak bukit saat ini, tak kusangka di belakang villa ada juga tempat seindah ini. Itu dia, itu yang aku cari cari hari ini yaitu sunrise.

Inilah saatnya menunjukkan hobiku dalam bidang fotografi, hanya menggunakan kamera DSLR camon dan beberapa lensa yang ku bawa, bodohnya diriku yang lupa membawa tripod.

Baiklah posisi ini sepertinya bagus. Cahaya sebelum sunrise memang keren, kugunakan manual focus untuk mencari objek yang bagus, lalu mengarah ketitik fokus area sekitar matahari kutekan separuh shutter lalu kunci eksposur dan **cekrek, cekrek, cekrek.** Tak sia sia aku bangun jam setengah empat pagi ini benar benar sebanding apa yang kudapatkan.

.

.

tak terasa matahari sudah tampak sempurna, sampai sesuatu mengejutkanku. Tarikan kasar membuatku terjengkang kebelakang sehingga menabrak sesuatu yang hangat.

"Ohayo"

"HWAAAAAA SADIS, BAGAIMANA KAU TAHU AKU DISINI?"

"Hmm tadi aku jogging didekat sini, waktu aku lewat ternyata ada kau disini"

"Alasan, mana ada tempat perbukitan begini untuk jogging?"

"EH, hehehe. Ayo pulang ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Yah katakan saja"

"Tidak kita harus ke villa dulu baru aku akan mengatakannya, ini penting dan ini. . . menyangkut hubungan kita"

Hmm ingin membuatku penasaran eh? Tapi mengapa wajahnya seserius itu? Atau mungkin. . ..

Oh tidak, jangan jangan dia ingin kami. . . . . .berakhir?

 **TBC**

Sasha TsunDo-s : oke udah lanjut~~ thanks udah review

Ayashi19: emang lebay si papi, mentang mentang nggak di ajak jalan jalan dianya baper haha. Wow makasih banget infonya baru ngeh sekarang soal kelas kelasan pesawat. Byasa author'y kudet but thanks udah review.

See you


End file.
